Rebirth of Darkness
by Ordos45
Summary: With Miretti dead a new threat faces the Federation. The Shadows have come... Chapter 1 Engagement at Bajor.


Rebirth of Darkness  
By: Pho  
Rating: PG-13  
Disclaimer: I don't claim to own Babylon 5 or Star Trek of any series. Etc. I am just writing this for my own enjoyment.  
  
2392  
  
The Excalibur thrummed powerfully beneath his feet. Admiral Kujou had pushed through the Excalibur-Class Battleships shortly after the war with the Borg last year. He was proud of his creation.  
  
Multiphasic shielding, ablative armor, deploying ablative armor like Voyager brought back, pulse phasers, phaser strips, four heavy phaser cannons, photon torpedo launchers, quantum torpedo launchers, transphasic torpedo launchers, cloaking device, and it was capable of transwarp speeds. This was a true battleship, not like his old Freedomsong. The Katana was a Defiant Class vessel, and the Prometheus was of the Prometheus Class.  
  
"Sensors are detecting one of the ships dead ahead, sort of," said the Sensor officer puzzled.  
  
"Sort of," snapped Admiral Kujou questioningly.  
  
"Its slipping on and off our sensors," explained the flustered Sensor Officer.  
  
Kujou swivelled in his chair to face the Communications Officer," Tell the rest of the Task Force to go to Red Alert."  
  
Red lights lit around the bridge, and in the other vessels similiar affects were taking place.  
  
"Ship is changing course," said the Sensor Officer panicking," Its spotted us."  
  
Suddenly a war shriek split through the minds of all the crew members. Kujou stared at the dark spider-like craft on the viewscreen, headed towards them. It looked alive...  
  
"Energy spike," screamed the Sensor Officer.  
  
"Deploy the armor," shouted Kujou.  
  
The armor deployed and the purple beam that shot forth from the unknown ship hit it hard. Slowly but surely the beam of energy was burrowing through the armor, it had completely bypassed the shields.   
  
"Hull breach on Deck Five," yelled someone, Kujou couldn't tell who.  
  
"Lock all phasers," shouted Kujou," Fire!"  
  
Heavy beams of phaser fire struck some of the potrusions, cutting them off. Smaller pulse blasts peppered the hull of the enemy craft, causing small craters. The regular phaser blasts caused long scratches to appear over the moving black hull.  
  
"We barely hurt it," muttered Kujou," Keep firing!"  
  
"Sir," said the Sensor Officer," Its released a dozen smaller craft, about the size of Venture Scout Craft."  
  
Each of the dozen smaller ships, each having a few spike with a main forward facing port, zoomed towards the Katana, firing purple blobs of energy mercifulessly. The shields of the Defiant Class Ship began to glow a ghastly red and then disappeared. Scorch marks began to appear along its hull. Finally the ship broke apart under the hail of energy.  
  
Kujou stared in shock for a few seconds and then recovered," Tell the Prometheus to engage those fighters! Fire all of our phasers and a spread of five quantum torpedoes into the center of the larger vessel!"  
  
The four heavy phaser cannons drilled into the center of the Spider-like craft, pulse phaser blasts peppered into the same area, normal phaser energy lanced forth to the same point, and finally the quantum torpedoes added their own destructive power to the mix. The vessel blew apart.  
  
"Prometheus reports having destroyed the fighters Admiral," said the Communications Officer.  
  
"Good," said Kujou warily," send a message to Starfleet Command, tell them about this new threat."  
  
"Aye Admiral," said the Communications Officer.  
  
"Sir! Another one of the larger craft is inbound on an attack vector," said the Sensor Officer, only seconds before the War Shriek filled their minds.  
  
"Lock on with all weap..."  
  
"Sir," said the Tactical Officer gravely," It has split into two ships, in addition to launching a dozen fightercraft."  
  
"Have the Prometheus handle the fighters, we'll take the larger vessels," said Kujou, eyes locking on to the ships.  
  
Phaser cannons, pulse phaser blasts, regular phaser shots, and photon torpedoes all ripped into one of the two larger vessels, blowing it apart. The other large ship zoomed in quickly firing its beam weapon repeatedly, random scores across the hull of the Excalibur.  
  
Kujou's chair rocked beneath him," Take that ship out!"  
  
"We can't," said the Tactical Officer," its evading all of our phaser blasts."  
  
The Excalibur rocked mightly under another hail of beam weapon fire. The lights dimmed briefly and smoke was almost a detectable scent upon the bridge.  
  
"Hull breaches on decks 4, 6, and 18," reported the Sensor officer.  
  
"Hurry up with that targetting lock," said Kujou between gritted teeth.  
  
The Ship came in on another attack dive, slashing up and down the length of a warp nacelle with its beam weapon, until finally the nacelle split apart and the pieces drifted off.  
  
"We just lost the port nacelle," shouted one Officer.  
  
Brilliant bursts flared from every phaser bank on board, and the ship attacking them was reduced to organic dust.  
  
"Targets destroyed," said the Tactical Officer.  
  
"Prometheus reports similiar status with its engagement. All fighters destroyed, but they've lost all power to two of the three sections, they're manually reattaching the hull pieces," reported the Communications Officer.  
  
"When they do tell them we need to get out of here," said Kujou," we can still go to warp or transwarp with only one nacelle, correct?"  
  
"Aye Admiral," said the Chief Engineer from his station," but it will be a bumpy ride."  
  
Eventually the Prometheus was back in one piece after its multi-vector assault mode.   
  
"Go to warp, now," ordered Kujou.  
  
The wounded Excalibur and Prometheus both jumped to warp, headed back for the Federation Border.   
  
Kujou sat warily in his ready room rereading the Section 31 report sitting on his desk and began to mutter aloud," The Prophecy states 'Woe to ye oh galaxy. An enemy as old as Darkness, in fact tis the Darkness lurks among ye. They are Shadows, wraiths of the dark. They shall bring ye to your knees, and the galaxy shall burn in the fires of chaos.'" 


End file.
